Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Betrayal/Act One
The Challenger is traveling through the nebula cloud. In sickbay Doctor Tanner is examining the body under the blanket, and walks over to Lieutenant Crusher who is waiting on test results. I've completed my scans of the body it looks like he was shot with an energy blast but from what I can't be sure I'll have to run more scans Doctor Tanner says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. He looks at him. Could it of been from when he was working in the conduit? Lieutenant Crusher asked as he looks at him. Tanner shook his head. No like I said I'll have to run further tests to be sure Doctor Tanner says as he looks at him. In the ready room Lieutenant Crusher is briefing Commander T'Yan and Captain Martin on what happened to Ensign Nelson. Doctor Tanner is contuining his examination of the body so far he thinks that it was some sort of energy blast that killed Ensign Nelson Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at both the Captain and Commander. Captain Martin looks at the padd. I've been reviewing his record he served with Commander Sisko for two years before he decided to serve with Stephanie, keep at it Wes I'll inform his family Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Before he left he looks at the Captain. Captain there's also the matter of the unknown transmissions that were coming from Challenger a few days ago, I'm also reviewing our transceiver array if I can have Ensign Mason also review it I can constrate more on the murder of Ensign Nelson. She looks at him. I think Jack can do it dismissed Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Wesley nods and leaves the Ready Room. Captain maybe we should let Starfleet Security take the investigation Commander T'Yan says as he looks at her. She looks at him. May I ask why? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He raised an eyebrow. It's Mr. Crusher his record is questionable ever since the Nova Squadron incident that caused the death of a cadet, you shouldn't give him a investigation into a murder of a crewmen Commander T'Yan says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Let me make one thing clear Commander on this ship whatever happened at the Academy doesn't effect you on board this vessel so if that's a human emotion I'm find with it Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her and leaves the Ready Room as well. The Challenger is traveling through the nebula. In his officer Lieutenant Crusher is working on somethings that can tell who or what killed Ensign Nelson drinking a cup of Tea, the doors chimed. Come in Lieutenant Crusher says as he's looking at the desktop monitor. Ensign Mason walks into the room holding a padd. The review of the transceiver array as you asked for Lieutenant so far whoever been sending transmissions is pretty clever to cover up their tracks Ensign Mason says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. He looks at it then at him. So we're right back where we started with no one who had a reason to kill Ensign Nelson Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at the padd then at Jack. He looks at Wesley. Are you all right? Ensign Mason says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yeah just worried that we won't catch the guy or girl who did this to such a vaulable officer and great man Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at him. Ensign Mason looks at him. You'll get the person I've gotta get back to the bridge I've got the night shift in 3 hours Ensign Mason says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. He nods at him and he leaves the office. Meanwhile in a dark room a person puts a device on to the desktop monitor and then activates it. How are you not being tracked by your crew? the Romulan officer says on the monitor. He smiles and it's revealed to be Crewmen Thorn. Let's just say I know about security bypasses, I've done what you asked and sooner or later they'll find out who killed Ensign Nelson to cover up my tracks Crewmen Thorn says as he looks at the screen. I'll inform Commander Sela contact me at this same signal don't let your crewmates find out about you the Romulan officer says and the transmission ends. Thorn is thinking for a second.